There is an increasing emphasis on reducing damage to vehicles in low-speed collisions. In the case of low-speed collisions, energy absorbing assemblies can be used in bumpers and can absorb collision energy to reduce vehicle damage.
Varying performance requirements for vehicles have been established by organizations such as the United States Department of Transportation National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS), the Research Council for Automobile Repairs (RCAR), and the Economic Commission for Europe (ECE). Regulations governing the low-speed damageability requirements for automobiles across the globe are different. For example, in Europe and the Pacific region, vehicles have to meet ECE 42 and RCAR standards at both the front and rear of the vehicle. In the U.S., vehicles have to pass other deformable barrier impact tests such as those set by NHTSA and IIHS.
For an automobile manufacturer or a supplier, it is important to develop a cost-effective solution capable of meeting multiple requirements. Accordingly, assemblies that can meet safety standards and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner are desired.